


suspension

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: Yusuke tests the sturdiness of Akira's attic by suspending his leader with red rope.





	suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2019.
> 
> Day 1: Suspension
> 
> Note: I used the words bosom, breasts, vulva, folds, vaginal lips, and clitoris in this to refer to Akira's body.

The ceiling structure of the attic Akira resides in is surprisingly sturdy, or so Yusuke thinks while he circles around their naked, suspended form. Their chest heaves up and down, small bosom rising and falling with each deep inhale and exhale – even with Yusuke not having done anything, they are already sweating, flushed and eager. He grabs at one of his brushes and dips it in clear water – no need for paint, it will be a hassle to clean off and it isn’t necessary for right now.

He places the wet brush on Akira’s neck and watches them jolt in their bindings, surprised by the slick brush that he then drags down between their breasts, over their soft belly, and they giggle from the feeling. Yusuke smiles and then swirls the brush around their bellybutton, making them yelp and jolt against their bindings from the odd feeling. Their toes curl into themselves and Yusuke drags the brush down further, further, until it is just near the bush of hair surrounding their vulva.

“I do not wish to pleasure you with this,” Yusuke admits to Akira when they look over to him, their eyes squinting at them, and he smiles widely, pleasantly, at them, “this was merely to make you relax, to… make your mind alert when it seemed to doze away. You seemed fatigue, my leader.” he says gently, and still Akira regards them suspiciously. He tries not to laugh.

He moves around to be in front of them, standing before their hanging, suspended and spread legs – they are open to Yusuke and his touches, his fingers stroking along their inner thighs and then teasing along their vaginal lips. He bends down to give a kiss to their crotch and that touch causes Akira to try and kick out while they try not to laugh, though giggles still escape their lips – surprised and nervous, more than actually amused.

It isn’t as if this is the first time that Yusuke has tasted them, no – it is nigh-on uncountable how many times he lets himself feast on Akira, treating them like a delicacy they will never grow tired of. This, however, is different – control dances beneath his fingertips like sparks, burning up the skin beneath his touch, and Akira is tied up and _relying _on him.

He sighs, backs away, and then gently strokes over the line of their swollen need – already so wet and all that Yusuke has done is try and make them relax. _‘How cute.’ _he thinks while letting his fingers dip in between their folds, slick painting his fingers near immediately and Akira gasps. Their hips undulate, trying to grind onto and let Yusuke know how they feel, but their movements are limited – the red ropes, stark against their skin, beautifully keeps them immobile.

It is as beautiful as it is addictive. He nuzzles into Akira’s inner thigh just as his fingers drag down to their sopping wet hole, already dripping all over his fingers just from the situation alone – excited, beautiful, Yusuke wants to fill them up and lay claim to them until the only thing Akira knows is him, him, _him._ He swallows. If only he has the foresight to change the height at which Akira hangs from the roof then he will have been able to slide into their heat and try to play with the physics of having them swing from the roof.

He sinks his fingers into Akira’s hole and feels the warm, moist walls immediately clamp down onto his fingers, squeezing down hard onto him. He presses two of his fingers in, sinking them all the way in to his knuckles, and he licks his lips as he takes in how tight Akira feels. _‘How amusing, perhaps their body has forgotten my shape,’ _he thinks perversely, despite knowing better.

Akira’s walls squeezes intermittently around his fingers, milking him for all its worth, and Yusuke feels his own cock pressing up against his briefs. He kisses Akira’s thigh, licking the sweat away as he begins to thrust his fingers, moving them in and out quickly – mercilessly – and curls them until his fingertips stroke across their erogenous zone. Akira wails, their back arching, and their slick drenches and slides down his fingers and onto his palm.

They are so wet, so excited… so lovely. He loves them, truly.

“Oh,” Yusuke murmurs into their skin, teeth sinking in briefly before he lets go and says, “I cannot wait to see you unravel before me as you are, Akira-kun… especially with how helpless you are.”

Tonight is going to be a long one.


End file.
